Anger Of A Spider
by LycoX
Summary: After learning he'd been manipulated again by the Black Cat, Peter's anger gets the best of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Anger Of**

 **A Spider**

 **Disclaimer: After having gotten to play 'The Heist' and finishing it recently on Spider-Man PS4, I kinda felt Peter would have been a lot more angrier then what he was with Felicia after learning she had pretty much tricked him. So this is basically me exploring that.**

* * *

For Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man to the world at large, he had not had the greatest of months. As after dealing with the Devil's Breath outbreak, bringing down Dr. Octavius, and losing his Aunt, he'd been dealing with depression and rounding up various escapees from Ryker's for the past month. Sure, things were somewhat better now between him and Mary Jane and she was letting him take the spare room at her place. But Peter's grief had kept him from really going the distance again with MJ and thankfully she understood that. Peter had also taken to wearing a simple black version of his Spider suit as a way to show his grief. Even if the folks of New York thought he was doing it over the grief he felt for the lives he couldn't save and he was in no way willing to correct them on that. The less said about what J. Jonah Jameson thought of the whole thing with his new look the better in the web head's view.

And Miles, bless that kid, was so darned eager to learn how to be just like him since he had Spider powers too. Along with an extra or two thrown in that had surprised both a great deal once they had kicked in. But Peter just couldn't bring himself to do it just yet and had been finding ways to keep the kid occupied until he felt like he could begin to focus on training Miles. And now… Now, here Peter was, stuck in a damn vault belongning to Hammerhead. All thanks to Felicia Hardy. Better known to the world as the Black Cat. Whom had suckered him with a sob story and like an idiot, had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Frankly, it was enough to make him finally snap as he started to use his strength to bust open the vault door much to Felicia's surprise on the other side. Even looking a little nervous in the process as never had she heard him sound so… Angry.

 _I think I may have finally pushed him over the edge…_ Worried the Thief to herself in her head.

" **RAUGH!** " Screamed out a highly pissed off Peter as the vault door went flying, nearly hitting Felicia if she hadn't moved out of the way in time.

Said door causing a nice hole in the wall behind her and though his mask was on, Cat just knew he was angry. No, pissed off would be a better way to describe him. "Umm… Spider?"

Two Hammerhead thugs kept anything from being said but she watched in shock as he launched himself at the two without a word and knocked them out cold. "Maybe I better go."

A silent Spider just made Felicia honestly nervous and she didn't like that. But before she could get going, she found herself getting webbed up to her neck. "Hey! This isn't my idea of a good time!" Protested the Thief unhappily but it got no response from her favorite Spider.

Instead, he just hoisted her over his shoulder, made his leave from the place, and began to swing away with her still on his shoulder. Seemingly having no issue with it at all and ignoring her protests the whole time. Even beginning to worry that he was going to drop her off at a Precinct thanks to having clearly snapped finally. And all because of her… "Spider, please, don't take me to a Precinct. You know that's not the best option!" Near pleaded the woman but no response was given.

Even trying to get free but to no avail and threatening to never forgive him if he handed her over to the Police. That too didn't work and it made Felicia even more nervous and perhaps scared. _I… I should have been honest with him from the start!_

Eventually, to Felicia's confusion, instead of arriving at a Precinct, they arrived at a cemetary. Where she was none too gently dropped in front of two Headstones. She watched in silence as he took off his mask and just stared at her with a disappointed look on his face. One mixed with anger and… Exhaustion? "You see these two Headstones we're in front of?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"Well… We're kinda surrounded by Headstones, Spider."

"Just answer the question, Felicia!" Uncharacteristically snapped the man.

Making her flinch and not liking this situation at all but complied anyway and moments later her eyes widened when she saw the names. "B-Ben and M-May Parker!?"

 _His Aunt died!?_

Is that why he was wearing that all black suit!? She, like others had just thought he was wearing it as a way to show his grief for all the lives lost during that Devil's Breath plague situation. But maybe… Just maybe that wasn't the case now. "For the past month I have been dealing with depression and grief over the loss of my Aunt May. Whom I could have saved but would have damned lives at the same time." Began Peter in that hollow voice that Felicia was already coming to hate.

As his voice was meant to be one of happiness and the various light hearted things she had long associated him with. To hear that he could have saved his Aunt, a woman she had unfortunately never got to meet for one reason or another but heard many a story of, but didn't cause it would have meant damning other lives shocked her. Even when it shouldn't as this was Spider-Man. A hero, something she wasn't and she honestly wasn't sure she could make a huge decision like that even if part of her thought she might be able too. "Spider… I..."

"A man I looked up too and even had for a mentor… Betrayed that bond when he lost himself in his desire for revenge against Norman Osborn. He turned this city on its head and I had more near death experiences with that situation then all 8 years I've been active. Hell, if it hadn't of been for some help I was lucky to get, I WOULD have died." He continued while ignoring her entirely as he focused his attention on the Headstones of his Uncle and Aunt.

But after several minutes of silence and looking at the Headstones of his Uncle and Aunt, he gave her his attention. But there was no love or warmth in his eyes, just a cold look that Felicia absolutely hated. Even beginning to curse herself for going too far with the man who holds her heart. "I was beginning to like the idea of actually possibly being a father. But congratulations, _Black Cat_ , you succeeded where others have tried and failed in breaking me."

Hearing that wasn't something the bound Thief liked at all and tried to deny it and claim that wasn't what she was doing at all. Not that he would listen as he was just done as he turned away from her and began to walk off. "Get out of my city and don't come back ever again. Because if you do… You won't like what happens if I catch you." Declared Peter in a cold and dead voice before shooting out a web line and swinging away.

Leaving Felicia Hardy all alone as she sat in front of the Headstones of her love's family. "Oh God… What have I done?" Whispered the woman to herself in horror as she began to cry.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I truly think this would have been a breaking point for Peter had they allowed for it to happen that way. I might do another chapter if there's any interest/demand for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Well, folks wanted it and you got it! Another chapter! As for the suit, no, its just a simple all black suit. Though this is not going to go down a dark path because that kind of thing is played out.**

* * *

It was the next evening when Felicia 'Black Cat' Hardy gathered up the courage to go and find a certain Spider. Hoping he was okay and knowing it was probably a horribly bad idea to go find him considering his last words to her, but she just had to somehow make it up to him. Her actions being something she was truly regretting and the guilt being something she rarely felt but certainly did in this instance. While she had kept something of an eye on her favorite Spider while away, Felicia hadn't really kept too close of an eye on him. But after that heart breaking moment with him at the graveyard… Felicia had eventually left the area and while incognito, had learned that her favorite Spider had practically pushed himself to his limit the past month while dealing with a crap ton of escaped Ryker's inmates.

There was even a line of thought he hadn't really slept considering the even more wild hours he was spending out in the city fighting crime and what not. There was even a story going around that him and some Captain of the Police had gotten into a screaming match over the fact he wasn't taking care of himself either and part of Felicia had wondered if that was just a story or really and truly something that had happened. Especially since his relationship with the NYPD really hadn't ever been the best. _Oh Spider… I just hope you're willing to listen to me…_

Naturally, the one place the man would be at would be that Watson girl's place and there was a spark of jealousy in her. But one she quashed down as now wasn't the time for that. Nervously, and my was that a feeling she wasn't one to associate herself with, she knocked on the door and it wasn't long before it opened. "Um… Hi?" Greeted a young African American boy.

Who seemed confused on the proper way he should greet her. "Hello. Is Spi-… Is Peter Parker in by any chance?" Asked Felicia while thankfully catching herself in time before accidentally outing the man.

"Uhh… Yeah, yeah he is. Hey MJ! Someone's here to see Peter!"

"Well bring them in!" Called out the Watson girl and the kid moved aside to let her in.

"I'm Miles. Miles Morales."

"Nice to meet you, cutie." Teased the Thief and grinned inwardly when the kid blushed.

Miles pushed past it however and brought her to the living room, where it seemed some packing was happening. "What the Hell are you doing here!?" Snarled out Peter as he caught sight of Felicia, making for a rather nervous Miles in the process!

And now that Felicia was looking at the man who had her heart, she could easily see how much thinner he looked. How he seemed to be holding himself in a way that implied he was hurting somewhere. How he had bandages wrapped around his hands. Implying that he either had done something recently to hurt those or they had already been hurt for sometime. And given some of the stuff she'd learned earlier on, Felicia was willing to bet they'd been hurt for sometime as it is. Focused as she was, she never realized that Miles had been taken out of the room thanks to MJ thinking it was a good idea. "I… I came to see you, Spider. To apologize."

"Apologize? For what? Not being able to keep me dangling like a worm on a hook a little while longer?" He asked with an angry sneer on his face.

One that wasn't natural for him in her view. "No! I swear, Spider! I never should have lied to you like that, I realize that now."

Did she ever realize it…

He snorted in disbelief at that but said nothing as he went back to his packing. "I know you don't believe me, Spider, and I guess I wouldn't believe me either. But had I known the entire situation, I never would have lied to you like that. There may not have been a son… But there was my mother and I couldn't let Hammerhead hurt her or worse. Even if we do sometimes have a rocky relationship with one another." Cat told him with a soft voice.

Peter was silent for a moment before speaking. "Regardless of whether or not you knew the whole situation. Not lying and just being straight from the very beginning would have been the best option, Felicia. But… Its you so I guess that would have been too much to ask for."

She flinched at that as it hurt like Hell and knew that somehow, someway, she had to fix that and a lot of other things. But Felicia just wasn't sure how to go about doing that. As never had she truly seen the aftermath of her decisions until now and it left a bitter pill for her to swallow. "Peter? We need to get going if we don't want to miss our flight." Came Mary Jane's voice, breaking the silence of the place that had happened for a short time.

Confusing Felicia in the process. "Flight?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm leaving for awhile."

Felicia's eyes widened at that as she never ever thought he would have done something like that. Not with how responsible and dedicated he is. And suddenly, that look of exhaustion came back to him and it broke the Thief's heart. "You could say its a well needed vacation. MJ pretty much convinced me I need this before I end up snapping and when I thought about it… She was right." He told her with little emotion in his voice.

"The fighting, the betrayals, Aunt May's loss… I need this."

Even though Miles wasn't necessarily happy as he had wanted to learn how to be like him. But thankfully, he understood and the two of them had come up with a plan that would see him learn some fighting skills from one of the X-Men. A plan Kurt was thankfully all too willing to go along with and agreed that his training would be a lot less harsher then what Logan's would be. "I'm… I'm shocked, Spidey, I really am. But I can tell you really do need this. And part of its my fault and I am so sorry for that. I really am."

Peter let out a sigh as he picked up a bag. "I'm sorry, Felicia, but part of me just doesn't believe that apology." Replied the highly worn out young man and it made her flinch.

But she reasoned it was understandable even if it did suck as tears wanted to spill free from her. Felicia watched as he shut off his phone and left it on the table. "Is… Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not. But I can't heal if I have that around me, keeping me worried about things here in the city." Came the honest reply and it made sense.

And unable to keep herself from doing it, Felicia launched herself and hugged him tightly as several tears came down her face. But he did nothing as she hugged him, hating herself all the more for her manipulation of him having finally been a breaking point for him. But thankful this hadn't caused him to go off the deep end thanks in part to the Redhead getting him to agree to leaving for awhile to deal with things without crime fighting in the way. Wordlessly, Peter pulled away, grabbed several more bags and made his way towards the open door where Mary Jane and that Miles boy was waiting on him. The Redhead just glared at her. "I don't trust you in my house, so please, get out."

The coldness in her tone made the Thief flinch and quickly did so while shooting an apologetic look to Peter as she left. _I swear I'll make this up to you, Spider. Somehow, someway._

She honestly hoped that his time away would be truly good for him as a guy like him definitely had earned it several times over.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! I have thought about continuing this in a separate story where Black Cat takes over in Peter's absence and deals with issues like Hammerhead ala the DLC content. Not sure when I would get around to that however. R and R!**


End file.
